


The Best Groupies Around

by ShadowMystXII



Series: World's Most Badass Babysitter [2]
Category: Mad T Party Band
Genre: Ain't no party like a Mad T Party, Children of Characters, F/M, M/M, MarchMouse, Other, a face in the crowd, family groupies, kits' night out, party hardy, take your children to work day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystXII/pseuds/ShadowMystXII
Summary: There's "Take Your Kids To Work" Day, and then there's Mad T's "Take Your Kids To Party Central"





	The Best Groupies Around

**Author's Note:**

> MarchMouse Kits belong to imakethingsigrowthings

Mally saw them first. The Dormouse’s grandiose playing softened a little, matching the quirk of a smile at one corner of his mouth as his eyes moved over the little group. Glancing around, he spotted Thackery cavorting around on the other side of the stage. With his usually swagger, Mally traipsed over to his mate.

The March Hare turned his silly expression away from the crowd at the Mouse’s approach and he leaned in as Mally whispered beneath the music. Instantly Thack’s head spun around and he quickly found the five figures in the crowd.

A small pair of black-tipped rabbit ears bounced above a head of dirty blond hair streaked with green. The little boy’s face was hidden behind a glowing pair of kitty ears that pulsed the rainbow in time with the music. The custom headphones - and their owner - were hard to miss and an easy beacon, even from the stage.

Alice skipped over, shooting the pair looks as she and Tarrant played to the lyrics. Mally and Thack slid into their stage gimmick roles to vie for the blonde’s attention. Even as she grinned around her singing, Alice’s eyes begged the question, _what are you two on about?_

The Mouse and Hare shared a look before Mally pressed himself close to the woman, playing feistily.

> “Don’t look now but our very special fans are here.”

The woman’s blue eyes lit up and Mally grinned watching her fight the urge to stop and seek out who she knew he was talking about.

Thackery sidled up alongside them, shooting a mock glare at Mally from around Alice’s head. He dropped his chin to rest lightly on her shoulder. 

> “Tell the Hatter, he’d hate to miss putting on a show for them.”

A few beats later had Alice ‘escaping’ the mock rivalry between the two and running back to her Mad Hatter. As Tarrant greeted her with open arm and dashing grin, for a second Alice found her heart doing flip flops. Her grin turned silly as Tarrant pulled her close for the song’s final beats.

> “You look exceptionally delighted, My-Alice, what’s got you all aglow?”

Her brain short-circuited for a second before she squashed the giddy joy down a smidge and stepped back. She pulled the Hatter with her to the stage front as they felt Mally’s guitar lead into the next song. Pressing into Tarrant’s side, she posed for a few fans and took the opportunity to relay what Thack has said.

The Hatter’s face exploded with a grin as he simultaneously jumped into the new song verses and swept the crowd with a keen eye. A small figure waving above the audience’s head caught his attention and he shot a grin over to the two guitarists. They’d been waiting and matching grins leapt to their faces.

It didn’t take long before their last two bandmates were aware of the fans in question. Alice took an opportunity to join Absolem behind his keys, bouncing happily as she whispered in the Caterpillar’s ears. A sudden flare of electronic notes let her know the message had been received and the new-comers spotted.

Tarrant waited for an opening to leap up in front of Chessur’s set and rock to the heavy percussion, waiting for the Cat’s ear to swivel and tune in to hear words whispered beneath the music. A crashing drum-up was the Hatter’s answer and he beamed as he launched off the stand and back into play on the stage.

The four musicians on the stage proper fell back into their ways, but the energy they exuded radiated like a star, pulsing out and out just for the tiny group half-hidden next to a planter at the back of the crowd.

* * *

His ears weaved back and forth as Bastian energetically bobbed to the music. The coloured stage lights glinted off his messy hair, the grin below bright enough to match. The kit perched atop Eirian’s shoulders, hands alternately waving to his family on stage and wrapping around the Jabberwock’s horns like handlebars.

Beside their babysitter, Thea danced and twirled on top of a planter wall. She held Eirian’s outstretched arm for balance and occasionally the older girl had to gently guide the little Dorhare away from the planter’s edge.

On her right, Westley stood tucked against Eirian’s side, hands shoved deep into hoodie pockets but long ears just barely swinging to the beat. Eirian’s right arm alternated between draped over the eldest Dorhare’s shoulders or resting in her own pocket, giving him access to hook his hand around her wrist.

Jareth made the little group’s whole outing an endless adventure. Mally and Thackery could always tell what kind of day their older mouse twin had put the four’s keeper through by how Eirian was managing him during Mad T. If he was freely dancing around in front of her, it had been a good day. But more often than not, Thackery would easily spot the length of cord stretching from the Jabberwock’s waist to behind his son, a tale-tell sign she had strapped the boy into a Underlandified child harness and clipped the leash to herself to keep him wrangled while she minded his siblings.

This never failed to make Thackery laugh, and Mally quickly learned the particular noise his mate would make that told him the party would probably _not_ be continuing after the show.

* * *

The sight of the fivesome became a welcome, heart-warming sight for the band members, and indeed, all of the Rabbit Hole denizens. The band knew bringing the kits out to see them wasn’t so much a reward as socialization and letting them see their family at work, but it always felt like a present the band themselves got to unwrap bit by bit as they performed.

Oddly, the shiniest bow on top of this present only happened when rain fell across the magical park, quickly ushering everyone out of the Rabbit Hole after last set or even cutting the party short.

The Mad T Party Band would scurry down from their stage, hurrying to escape the weather in their green room and dressing rooms. Mally and Thack always grabbed a guitar to help the stage crew, hunching over to protect the instruments as they ran. This usually meant they were at the back of the group.

As the musical group would approach the backstage door, an odd sight would be waiting. A short figure with four even smaller ones crowded around her legs. All of them would be grinning as they stood beneath the pair of large black wings curving up over their heads from behind Eirian’s back, keeping the rain off.


End file.
